Freddy vs Jason: Bloodlust
by Valkyrie4
Summary: Freddy's back with a new way to terrorise the human populous, Jason returns with a vengeance and it's up to Ash to protect the innocent. Who else would you want to save the world - Spiderman? Language and violence.
1. Resuscitation

Freddy vs. Jason: Bloodlust

(A/N: This takes place after Freddy vs. Jason and meshes in with the alternate ending of Army Of Darkness. I love the idea of bringing Ash into it; he's one of my favourite heroes of all time! So I hope I do him justice, as well as Freddy and Jason.)

_Exactly a year ago to the day, Fred Krueger - the infamous child murderer of Elm Street, murdered by a mob of furious parents, resurrected another infamous murderer - Jason Voorhees. Posing as Jason's mother, Krueger duped him into murdering teenagers which, in turn, duped an entire town into remembering who Krueger was, giving him his almost infinite power back. A battle ensued, a battle on a massive scale, Jason fought back against his unwanted master. Arenas changed as Fred was dragged from the sanctuary of his dream world into the harsh reality of the real world. Both were presumed dead by the survivors after witnessing Jason beheading Krueger before falling into the Camp Crystal Lake._

"Those damn kids! Setting me back a whole fucking year getting my power to return!" Krueger screamed as he paced the misty passages of the factory in which he was burned alive. "I _need_ my power and I can't rely on Voorhees anymore! My evil needs to be acknowledged! I need a medium…a slave like Jason was…I hear there's a family of cannibals in Texas…no, that's destined to fail…a medium like that won't last, I need full-scale death and destruction, mayhem and evil like nothing anyone's seen…" He stopped, his memory kicking into gear. He recalled such an evil, an evil as old as mankind itself. A smirk crept across his scarred face, which turned into a maniacal grin as he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

_Again, almost a year, two teenagers went to an old log cabin in the wooded mountains of Tennessee for what they thought would be a romantic holiday. But they unwittingly unleashed a terrible evil on the world. Ashly J. Williams, the lone survivor of the couple battled with the demons, which had possessed his hand as well as his deceased girlfriend. He cut it off, replacing it with a modified chainsaw. A group of four people stumbled on him in the cabin, which had belonged to the father of one of the women in the group. The evil possessed their bodies, twisting and contorting them in unimaginable ways. Soon it was just Ash and Annie, the daughter of the owner of the cabin. After they used the Necronomicon to open a vortex, sucking the monster into it and dispelling it to the mists of time, Ash himself got thrown into the past. Fulfilling an age-old prophecy written in The Book Of The Dead Ash battled a medieval army of deadites and won. The Wiseman honoured the deal they had made and gave Ash a potion, allowing him to sleep agelessly for six centuries before waking up back in his time, taking back his job at S-Mart._

Strolling leisurely through the thick and dark woodland, Krueger whistled as he walked, the moon giving little to no light through the canopy of the trees. Dry leaves and twigs crunched and snapped under his feet, small mammals scurried away into the shrubbery as he walked past, not paying attention to them. He took in the scenery, wondering how such a boring and desolate place could hold an entity as evil as the thing he was about to unleash upon the world. But he was thankful it was easy to find and he was thankful for the sap that dreamt this place up, it made things so much easier.

Shrieks of terror rang through the air, there was a nightmare afoot and Krueger thought it would be sporting to watch. As he approached an old log cabin, he noticed a young man burying something, and then impaling a large wooden cross into the ground. The man pauses to look at the gravesite before running back to the cabin. Krueger followed quickly and, upon entering the cabin after the man, made himself known by snatching a small book from his hands.

"H-hey!" The young man yelled, not knowing who Krueger was. "We need to destroy that book!" Krueger smiled and flicked through the pages of the book before snapping it shut.

"So what exactly does it do?"

"It summons this…this evil- look, we gotta destroy it, man! Now!" Krueger's smile widened and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, you see I need it. But I'll look after it for you." He said before laughing and raising his clawed hand above his head, he swiped at the man, cutting him down his chest. The man screamed and ran, blood dripping down his front. Freddy followed him through the cabin, heckling him all the way. The man tripped over a wooden chair, scrambled to his feet and continued running. The wind howled outside, at least it sounded like the wind. Finally, Freddy had cornered him in the kitchen of the old wooden cabin. He cowered on the floor, his eyes shut tightly and his arms covering his head. But, before Freddy could get the chance to finish the job, the man disappeared. "I hate it when they do that!" He snarled before he himself disappeared.

Appearing back in his factory lair, Krueger flicked through the Necronomicon quickly, looking for something. His scarred face creased as he began to laugh, he found the passage he was looking for. He began to chant the words written in blood in front of him in an ancient and near-dead language, the steam-filled room darkened and the earth began to tremble as he spoke.

"Kanda…Es-trata...Ta-toon...Hazan sobar...Ear-Grets, Gat...Nos-feratos...Amantos...Kanda!" He recited the words perfectly, knowing the evil he'd brought to the world. The evil was locked in the dream world, where no one can stop it and where it can infect and destroy every living thing it comes in contact with.

Ash yawned as he swept the aisles of his beloved department store, taking care not to break the third broom of the week, he was literally heavy-handed and hadn't gotten used to using his iron fist in the modern world. Everyone, from his boss to the regular customers, was sick of his story, the fantastic and impossible tale of his heroism and the chance of becoming a king. It frustrated him that no one believed his story, but then again he knew he wouldn't believe it himself if it hadn't happened to him. But no one sought to question the scars on his face, which had never been there before, or his metal hand.

The only people entertained by his story now were small children; they loved the idea of magic, monsters and skeletons marching as an army of the undead, storming the castle. Again Ash found himself retelling his tale to kids, he didn't mind, at least there were people who would listen to him.

"I thought about staying, they offered me the chance to lead them, to teach them, to…to be king." By now he'd dragged a fellow co-worker into the story, who didn't seem all too impressed, but didn't want to be rude. "But my place is here, so I swallowed the juice, said the words and here I am."

"Did you say the words right this time?" His co-worker asked, causing giggles to ripple through the group of kids. Ash sighed and leant on a pile of boxes.

"Well maybe I didn't say every single tiny little syllable, no. But basically I said them yeah...basically." He muttered, letting his mind trail away. Talking of verses and spells reminded him of what happened with Linda, god he missed her, he missed Sheila too but he thought of Linda more. Since he'd returned, nightmares haunted him each night as he slept, nightmares of the army of the dead, nightmares of the cabin…of Linda. But last night they took a strange turn, a man whom he'd never seen before appeared from nowhere and snatched the Necronomicon from Ash's hands and wounding him, wounds that, mysteriously, were there when he woke up.

Later that day, as Ash labelled some toaster boxes with their price tags, a young woman, new to working at S-Mart, shyly walked up to him, her hands clasped behind her back. Ash glanced over his shoulder, smiled and stood up fully.

"You know that story about how you could've been king? I...uh...think it's kinda cute." She said bashfully. Ash smiled and glanced down.

"Yeah…" Suddenly, a woman who stood not very far from them convulsed violently, she'd been fighting it all morning, but could fight no longer. Ash and the girl spun and saw her transform into a hideous creature - a deadite. Ash pushed the girl out of harms way and was in turn sent reeling backwards through the toaster boxes he was just tagging and over a glass counter. The possessed woman wrenched a till from its fixtures at one of the checkouts and stood over the horrified girl. _Boom_. The till fell backwards out of the woman's grip. Ash stood there, on the counter he landed behind, a repeating Winchester shotgun in his hand.

"Lady, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store." He said coolly.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Name's Ash…" he replied, reloading his weapon "…housewares." He finished, tossing the shotgun into the air, jumping on a trolley, catching the gun and unloading several rounds of lead into the woman before jumping to the ground a few metres in front of her.

"I'll swallow your soul!" She screeched.

"Come get some." Ash quipped before beating down the woman with the butt of his Winchester and emptying some more rounds into her. The woman fell to the floor, where she lay dead. A crowd had gathered around Ash, customers and workers alike, dumbfounded at the events that just took place. The young girl Ash had just saved ran to his embraced and wrapped her arms around him, which he did in turn. He leant her back and stared deep into her eyes. "Hail to the king baby."

That night, Freddy cackled as he witnessed the evil take hold of sleeping humans, turning them into his own deadite army. There was not a thing anyone could do to stop it, he may be defeated but the evil cannot be stopped by anything or anyone. He stood on the sidelines of the dream-world version of Elm Street, watching kids and adults alike running in terror from the entity that would soon consume them. He laughed again, wallowing in the anarchy, pain and death he'd caused.

"Run little piggies, run!" He taunted between laughs. A group of five people broke off from the others and ran down a separate street. The entity, more attracted to the dense collection of people than to the four kids, ignored them. Freddy, however, needed to be a part of the action and those kids gave him the perfect opportunity to do just that. He took off after them, keeping quiet so he could surprise them.

The group that broke off, three teens - two girls and a boy, and two middle-aged men, ran down the street as fast as they could, their feet pounding against the asphalt road. They didn't know where they could run to, but they ran, it was better than staying and turning into a monster like what happened to some of the others in the street. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a short man in a red and green sweater leapt out in front of them from behind some rubbish bins.

"Hey buddy, you'd better get out of here, there's something…bad…back there!" One of the middle-aged men cried out as they ran towards him. The short man lifted up the brim of his dirty brown hat and smirked.

"There's something worse here." He sneered, watching them run towards him. Like lambs to the slaughter, he thought. One of the girls stared at Freddy as she ran, she started to slow down as the penny dropped, realising just who stood before them.

"Wait…I know him!" She cried out, stopping in the middle of the road. Freddy glanced at her, then at the others, who also stopped. "That's Freddy Krueger!" She screamed. The other four stared at him wide-eyed, almost unable to believe the girl.

"Oh shit…" One of the younger guys muttered, backing away, inspiring the others to do the same. Freddy smirked wider; they did just what he hoped they'd do. His power was useless unless his victims were afraid of him, and in saying his name, that girl struck fear into the hearts of her companions. Enough fear to give Fred the power to exterminate them all, or at least one. One of the middle-aged men turned and ran back down the way they came, not really realising it was the way back to the entity. Freddy seemingly teleported and appeared in front of the man, who tried stopping himself but was impaled on Freddy's claws before he could change his course. Freddy hooted in delight and shoved the body to the floor before looking over at the newly reduced group of four.

"Tell your friends kiddies! Freddy's back for more!" He yelled. The remaining four screamed and ran the way they were going before meeting with Freddy.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Yeah, ok, I know there isn't much and most of it's taken from Army Of Darkness, but the next one will have more writing and more original stuff in it.)


	2. Oh Hell

Freddy vs. Jason: Bloodlust

(A/N: Well here it is, the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!)

Darkness, nothing but darkness consumed Ash as he lay awake on top of the covers, sweat covering his entire body, sweat that glistened in what little moonlight that shone through the blinds of his bedroom. He couldn't sleep; he just couldn't, not after what happened that day at S-Mart. The deadites were back, but how? Ash had destroyed the Necronomicon; there wasn't a person alive who knew those passages off by heart. Ash thought of the dream he had the previous night, about the cabin, Linda…that man.

"It was just a dream…" He muttered, turning onto his side. It had to be a dream, but there was no explaining the wounds on his chest. Who was that guy anyway? Ash had never dreamt about him before, never seen him in a comic book, a TV show or even a movie, so from where did he imagine him up? He sure was ugly though, he mused to himself, trying to forget that the four claw marks on his chest were there.

Ash sat up quickly, his attention being brought to the window as a piercing shriek of terror tore through the midnight air. With reflexes he didn't even know he had, Ash leapt off the bed and ran to the window, separating the blinds with his remaining hand. He saw a woman running down the street, with three other guys chasing her. Time to be a hero, he thought as he pulled on a denim shirt and his black work-trousers. His shotgun, its holster, the chainsaw and replacement hand were already laid out, since the events in that cabin and especially today he was taking no chances about his safety.

The woman ran as fast as she could, she'd lost her high-heeled shoes about a block-and-a-half back and her bare feet were beginning to get sore from the rough tarmac. She'd also lost her bag, which she'd tossed at the men to that they'd leave her alone, but it was obvious by now that money isn't what they were after. She glanced back and saw they were catching up, three men who may have been roughly early-twenties and medium-build. One was shorter than the others, but by only a foot or so. The men closed in on her until the tallest and more muscular one managed to grab her by the arm and roughly pull her backwards, almost yanking her shoulder out of its socket.

"You really know how to whet a man's appetite…" The shortest of them snickered, turning her around and splitting her blouse in two. He stood a full six inches taller than the woman and he stared down at her with lustful intent. He blinked as he felt something at his left temple, something hard, cold, and metallic. He turned his head to the left only to have both barrels of a twelve gauge sawed-off cobalt blue Remington shoved into his face.

"Let her go." Ash ordered, leering down at the shaken man, who quickly did as he was told. The bigger man snarled and advanced towards Ash, who promptly held up his chainsaw, aiming it directly at the muscular thug. "One more move and his head disappears and you'll have a twin brother." Ash threatened, even though his chainsaw's cord had yet to be pulled; it was inoperative for the moment yet the men barely noticed. The woman stood fixed to the road, staring wide-eyed at Ash's right arm.

The chainsaw-wielding vigilante was so wrapped up in keeping the two men subdued he failed to notice the third man, who attacked Ash from his left, pushing the shotgun from his grip, it clattered to the floor and the shorter man tackled Ash around the waist, knocking him to the ground. They fell to the floor hard, knocking the wind from both their lungs. Ash quickly recovered and used the motor-section of the chainsaw to knock the thug off him. He stood up and was quickly grabbed by the tallest guy, who punched him in the face before winding him once again with a hard knee to the stomach. The hulking brute let Ash go after a swift kick to a certain collection of soft dangly objects sent him to his knees.

Diving for his shotgun, Ash rolled to his side, stood up and slammed the butt into the jaw of the smallest guy, knocking him out cold. The third man, who had attacked him in the first place, was also sent to the floor after receiving a well-deserved blow to the face, first from Ash's fist, then from the butt of his Remington. The woman backed away as her saviour turned to face her, triumphant.

"Don't I get a thanks?" He asked her. He got no answer from the woman, she only screamed in response before turning and dashing down the street into the darkness. "Geez…last time I save _your _life…" Ash muttered to himself. He himself screamed as two arms wrapped around his shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

"Join us…" The muscular thug groaned as he started to crush Ash in his vice-like grip.

"Get the fuck off me!" Yelled Ash as he aimed the shotgun downwards and blew off half of the thugs' left foot. Dark blood spewed over the tarmac as Ash fell to the floor and scrambled to his feet. The man screamed in pain, quickly shook it off and stared at Ash, whose eyes went wide and face paled as he saw the mans face. His eyes were white and lifeless, his skin a sickly ash-grey with a single thick vein bulging from the left side of his face, his body was twisted in such a fashion it was probable that the Kandarian demon that possessed his body had broken his back as well as several other bones whilst taking over his mind and body.

"Come to us Ash…" A voice called out from behind the man that stood before him. Ash squinted and took several steps back as he saw a hoard of deadite-possessed humans float, walk and crawl towards him. "…Join us…" The other two men, who were supposed to be unconscious, sat up, with the same dead-look on their faces, and started to float several feet off the ground.

Out of nowhere, a screeching deadite shot from the crowd towards Ash. He ducked out of the way, turned, aimed his shotgun and blew the back of the head off the woman. It did little to affect her though, as she spun around, spewed a little blood and attacked him again. She grabbed Ash by his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Give us your soul!" She squawked, reaching a hand up to his throat.

"Go to hell!" Ash spat before ramming the barrel of his weapon up underneath the woman's chin, pushing it up until it reached the wooden forend. Blood spurted downward, over Ash's legs and feet, before splashing on the asphalt. He squeezed the triggers and both barrels breathed fire and led into the head of the woman, it exploded like a balloon, drenching Ash in dark discoloured blood and god-knows-what else. Spitting out a wad of blood that found its way to his mouth, Ash spun around as he landed and pulled the cord. His chainsaw roared to life, filling the air with exhaust fumes. Deadites screeched and charged towards Ash, blood, bile and spittle dripping from their mouths, there were hundreds of them, a single human wouldn't stand a chance.

Ash may not have been smart, but he knew enough to know that there were too many for him to fight alone, he needed others. He turned on his heel and ran down the street as fast as he could, wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve. Deadites poured out of doors and windows of the buildings he passed. One deadite broke a fifth floor window on a block of flats and limply fell out, smashing with a sickening _thud_ against the tarmac below. A lone creature challenged him, surprising him from his left. Ash deftly spun clockwise on his axis and sliced the deadite from his neck down to his ribcage. The possessed man fell to the floor in two pieces, but still he lived, he used his left arm to drag what was left of his torso towards Ash, blood, spit, puss and bile pouring from his mouth.

The torso was ignored as Ash continued on his way down the street, he had no idea of where he was going, but anywhere were there were no walking dead was better than this place. He stopped, being confronted with more deadites. A small child walked to the front of the throng of undead, a half-eaten arm in hand. Blood dripped thickly from her mouth and chin, her eyes were whitish-grey and her face was veined and pale. She hissed, standing her ground.

"Great…just what I need…" Ash murmured, glancing around at the swarm of deadites. He spun around, hearing a noise. The other deadites he was running from had caught up with him, the torso crawling along the front of the group. He was surrounded; there was no way out of the colossal assembly of bodies.

"Come on! Get the fuck in here!" Alicia screamed at her companion, Kaylin, who was running across the dark parking lot towards the pickup, a towering figure hot on her heels. The truck seemed so far away, Kaylin felt as if she would never reach it alive. The cold night breeze burned her skin more than fire ever could, she could scarcely breathe from all the running she'd done in the past few hours. Approaching the truck and certain salvation, Kaylin tripped over a small pothole in the ground, she fell to the ground almost in slow motion. This is it, she thought, all the fighting for nothing, done in because of a damn pothole. She could feel the looming presence of her pursuer right behind her, reaching out for her, ready to take her away. Her heart leaped and skipped several beats as she fell within arms-length of the pickup; she grabbed the door handle, her knees colliding with the tarmac with an almost shattering force. Quickly, without giving thought to her knees, she scrambled to her feet and dived into the passenger seat.

"Quick, move it!" Kaylin cried, slamming the door. Alicia revved the truck for all she was worth, pushing the engine to its limits. She sped across the tarmac towards the exit, hoping to outrun the immense behemoth that had destroyed their lives in the span of one night. Alicia laughed in disbelief as she looked into the rear-view mirror and saw the outline of the six-foot monster they were running from. The tires screeched to a near-deafening level as they gained speed down the empty stretch of highway. Alicia sighed in relief and looked over at Kaylin. She looked into the mirror again; the ogre was following them on foot. Alicia shook her head; there was no way he could catch up with them now.

"Do you believe him…? He's trying to follow us!" She half-laughed. Kaylin didn't respond. Alicia looked at her once again and screamed as she saw the whole left side of Kaylin's waist was soaked in blood. The pickup quickly spun a hundred and eighty degrees in the middle of the road; the headlights aimed at their follower like eyes staring him down. Alicia began to weep as she sped towards Kaylin's murderer as fast as the truck would allow. That night she had lost her best friends, people she'd known since forever, now this…this thing had taken away her lover. He would pay, no matter the cost.

Jason stood his ground as the battered old Toyota Tacoma hurtled towards him at full-speed, he feared very little, least of all cars. The headlights became blindingly bright as the truck came within ten feet of him, still he stood his ground, still he stood there to take the brunt of the pickups devastating blow. The vehicle ploughed into him, but didn't stop. Alicia sobbed heavily as she kept driving with Jason attached to the front of the truck like some sort of twisted hood ornament. Suddenly, the Toyota careered off the road, down an embankment and smashed into a tree, crushing Voorhees between the mighty oak and the Tacoma.

Alicia, welling with anger and hatred, got out of the truck and briskly walked around to the back of the totalled vehicle. She grabbed a large tool from the flatbed, not caring what it was, and stormed towards Jason. Then, through the darkness, she saw the sharp glint of metal. As she reached the passenger door where Kaylin had entered moments before their escape, Alicia dropped the tool she held and grabbed the handle of the two-foot machete before pulling it free from the door and her deceased girlfriend's ribcage. She walked towards the object of her abhorrence, the machete in hand, and saw what she had done to the murderer of countless people. The front of the pickup had literally wrapped itself around Jason's body and half of the thick tree behind him; he lay facedown on the bonnet, which had him pinned by the waist and legs. The hood of the truck was a heap of twisted metal, blood, wood and motor oil. Alicia had never seen such a sight before and was going to make this last as long as she could.

Jason straightened himself slowly and looked at Alicia, who glared at him with nothing but contempt. Without saying a word, the enraged teenager raised the blade above her head and brought it down on Voorhees, slicing down two inches into his shoulder. She brought it up and back down again, this time hitting him in the head, cutting through his mask and skull. Alicia wrenched it free and hacked down again, and again, and again, until she was certain that not even the infamous Jason Voorhees could recover from it. She lowered the machete and stared at the body that lay in front of her, feeling a small sense of retribution.

She stood there, for what seemed to be hours, just staring at the deformed corpse sprawled over the hood of the truck. Blood, so dark and thick it was almost black, trickled across the dirty white paint, down the side and onto the grass. She began to sob, a sob that turned into a wail of pain and sorrow and loss. Nothing would bring back her friends and her lover, nothing, and not even hacking Jason to death with his own machete was consolation enough. She turned and stared up at the road above. There was no traffic; the road was as deserted as it was when they were on it.

The wind howled between the trees, but Alicia felt neither cold nor air against her skin. She didn't really care, as far as she was concerned she was numb to everything at that moment. The howling became louder, much louder, almost as if it was travelling towards her. Alicia spun around, raising the machete to slice up whatever was there. But there was nothing, yet the howling persisted, it came closer, it would have been in her line of sight if it were a thing of flesh. Suddenly, a cold shiver ran through her body, fear flooded her mind and before she knew it she was running back up the steep bank to the road. Then, as she reached less than a quarter of the way up the hill, the howling stopped, then Alicia followed suit.

She looked back, the soft ground slowly crumbling under her feet, small rocks bounced down the hill and clattered against the back of the Tacoma. Nothing had changed, Jason was still lying there and the truck hadn't moved. She started to ascend the bank once more when she heard another sound. This time it wasn't the eerie howl she heard before, it was something else…there it was again, it sounded like a voice…

"Kaylin!" Alicia cried out, sliding back down the knoll to the truck. Kaylin groaned again, her window had shattered and she used the empty space to lift herself up a little. Alicia ran towards the open window, tears flowing down her cheeks and a smile on her face. Her lover of three years was alive; at last, something good had happened. She skidded across the loose earth and pulled herself back to Kaylin. "It's alright baby…I'll get you to a hospital…" She whispered soothingly, trying to open the door, but it had jammed. Kaylin mumbled incoherently. Her voice became deeper, more warped and by the third time she repeated it, the message became evermore clear.

"Join us…"

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I had the best time writing this chapter and I hope it shows. And like I said before, I hope I do the characters justice.)


	3. Well I'll Be GodDamned

Freddy vs. Jason: Bloodlust

(A/N: Thanks to TAINTEDLOVE1328 and fanfiction fanatic, who reviewed the last two chapters, glad you're enjoying!)

Alicia screamed as Kaylin turned her head to look at her. Her once beautiful face was a dark and sick grey and her eyes as white as bone. Blood drizzled from between her lips and when she spoke, the voices of countless others replaced her natural voice.

"Join us…" Kaylin groaned as she reached out for her girlfriend, who batted her hand away and backed off. Alicia stared in horror as Kaylin wrenched the door off its hinges and tossed it aside as if it were nothing more than cardboard.

"W-what's happened t-to you…?" Alicia stammered, still staring at Kaylin, who slid out of the mangled Tacoma.

"Nothing sweetie…come give me a hug…" Kaylin replied, slowly advancing towards her. Alicia continued to back away from her; something was obviously wrong. Kaylin wasn't herself, but why? "I said come give me a hug!" Kaylin roared, lunging at Alicia and wrapping her fingers around her throat. Alicia struggled to push her partner away as well as straining to breathe, Kaylin's strength had increased tenfold and she was putting severe pressure onto Alicia's windpipe. Fearing for her life, and realising that this was not her girlfriend, the young girl wept as she brought the machete up and hacked down on Kaylin's left arm.

The possessed girl didn't even flinch as the razor-sharp blade cut down through her flesh and into the bone. The machete found it's target three times, blood gushed everywhere and Alicia kicked frantically at Kaylin's body, trying to push her off. Only then did she let go, her arm dangling by a few ligaments. Another kick sent her to the ground, howling in a frenzied laughter. Alicia stared at the cackling creature that lay in the dirt before her, writhing on the floor as if she just heard the funniest joke in the world. She took another step back, not wanting to be anywhere near this thing.

"This has to be a dream…" She whispered to herself. As she moved back she bumped into something soft, the young girl jumped and glanced down at Jason before quickly moving away. Suddenly, the monster twitched. Alicia stared at him as his head snapped around and stared up at her with empty, pallid eyes.

Ash revved his chainsaw as the surrounding deadites closed in on him. Those who dared venture closer than the others lost fingers, hands, arms - whatever body parts Ash could get at. A man, hungry for flesh, leapt on Ash's back and attempted to bite the back of his head. The veteran deadite-slayer ducked his head down, placed the barrel of his shotgun on his shoulder and blasted a hole in the creature's face, which fell backwards to the tarmac road. Ash looked around for an escape route, a gap in the deadites' formation, but there was none. He was, quite literally, walled in by countless monsters, which seemed to just stand and stare at him, enjoying the fear in his eyes.

The road lit up suddenly and Ash spun around, shielding his eyes from the full-beam headlights of the Delta '88 Oldsmobile that tore through the flock of deadites like a knife. The car tossed them through the air like rag dolls; they bounced off the road and slowly got back up, making their way back towards Ash. The car skidded to a halt in front of Ash and the back door swung open, an auburn-haired boy stuck his head out and looked up at him.

"Get in!" He yelled, gesturing for Ash to do just that. Considering is options, Ash quickly nodded.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He dived into the car just before it sped off again into the horde of walking dead. The back door of the Delta was swiftly closed as it struck a lone deadite, sending it sprawling along the road.

"Jesus, Halloween come early?" The boy exclaimed as he stared at the chainsaw on Ash's arm, who then flicked the switch to cut the engine power.

"So, what's your story?" The driver asked, glancing at Ash through the rear-view mirror. Ash looked at him and leant back in his seat.

"I just got attacked by those things…"

"No, I meant your get-up."

"It's…a long story…" Ash sighed. The young blonde girl in the passenger seat turned to him and eyed his weapons.

"It's a long way to the highway mister, we've got time and nothing better to do."

"Fine…just don't look at me as if I'm nuts." He replied.

"Believe me man, _nothing _is more nuts than what we just saw." The driver chimed in. Ash snickered and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yeah…I guess you're right. Well to start off with, my name's Ash…"

He told the three teenagers his story. How he spent two nights in a cabin in the woods, being haunted and tormented by the very things they were making into road kill. He told them about Cheryl, Scotty, Shelly and…Linda…he tried not letting his emotions show through as he spoke about his girlfriend's terrible fate, but the other three teenagers could see he was distraught.

"So…we just need to cut them up?" The girl in the passenger seat asked.

"Into itty-bitty pieces..." Ash replied bitterly, glancing out of the window. He watched the deadites zip past as the car exceeded 40mph, colliding with the odd deadite, spraying blood and sending the bodies flying overhead. The driver nonchalantly flicked the windscreen wipers on, they squeaked as the wipers swept the blood away and left light-red streaks across the glass. "…but it won't be as easy as it sounds."

"Why not? You've lasted against them and we just have to not get bitten, then we won't be one of them." The boy sitting next to Ash retorted. He looked at the boy with something near to contempt before looking back out the window.

"They're not zombies…most of them aren't even dead, you won't become one of them by being bitten."

"So how DO you become one of them?" The driver asked.

"There's a spirit…an evil force that possesses and twists the human body and mind, anyone can turn into a deadite."

"That what they're called? Deadites?" Ash nodded and filled his shotgun with shells before snapping it shut.

"Yeah…I just wanna get my hands on the asshole that let these demons loose." The blonde girl sunk in her seat and sighed heavily, rubbing her arms lightly. She thought back to that night, what she saw; what she dreamt.

"I-I think I know…" Everyone's attention shot to her, silence fell upon the group.

"Who?" Ash demanded to know. The girl sighed again and shut her eyes, trembling in fear.

"Freddy Krueger…"

Alicia screamed and dropped the machete as Jason shot his sightless gaze up to her; Kaylin was still howling in laughter, thrashing around on the floor amongst the dirt, dead leaves and the blood that gushed from her arm. The mighty behemoth raised his arms and brought them down onto the hood of the Tacoma with terrifying force, burying his hands deep into the metal covering and the engine beneath. Alicia stared in horror before turning on her heel and running back towards the road she came down from. As she passed her cackling girlfriend, she felt something tug at her foot and anchor her down; Kaylin gripped her ankle tightly, and started to crush the bone.

"Join us…!" She growled. Alicia screamed in horror and pain as she clenched her fists and brought down punishing blows to Kaylin's head, trying to make her let go. The sound of groaning metal rang through the trees as Jason wrenched the pickup off the ground. Alicia frantically beat the deadite that weighed her down, knowing what Jason was planning to do. Voorhees got to his feet, the shattered vehicle held tightly in his iron grip, he swung it to his left before launching it forwards towards the two girls. Alicia fell silent as the Toyota Tacoma hurtled towards her at an intense speed and with reflexes she didn't know she had, fell backwards onto her back as the truck rocketed over her and smashed into a tree, ripping both the pickup and the tree in half. Adrenaline coursed through Alicia's veins and she would have started running again, had Kaylin not crawled on top of her.

"Kaylin, please!" She screamed as she tried pushing the possessed girl off her.

"Join us Alicia…we can be together…" The voices groaned as blood and puss dripped from Kaylin's mouth.

"N-no!" Alicia cried out as Kaylin grabbed her left arm and pinned it to the ground, she struggled and screamed against the deadite but it was in vain.

"You always did taste good…" Kaylin rasped before viciously tearing into Alicia's forearm. The girl shrieked and screamed in pain as Kaylin's teeth shredded into her flesh and muscle, blood poured from the wound, soaking into the two girls' clothes. Jason watched as they fought each other, he would have relished watching Kaylin destroy her former lover, though he much preferred doing it himself. The monster glanced down and picked up his machete, dark blood dripped from the blade. Jason liked it; he wanted more.

Alicia screamed and wept and tried beating Kaylin off her, but it was no use, her punches must have felt like nothing to the near invulnerable deadite girl. Sick gurgling noises came from Kaylin as she chewed her victim's flesh and lapped up her blood as if it were water, all humanity Kaylin had within her had completely dissipated, there was nothing left now but this bloodthirsty demonic predator which was bent on devouring the wounded and horrified teenager who was trapped beneath her. Jason, not being able to control his need for blood, strode over to them with his weapon in hand.

Jason felt something within him, a twinge, in his head, telling him to do terrible things to these girls. It wasn't unusual, there was always a voice telling him to commit such atrocities, or to deliver punishment, whichever your view on his actions. But this time it was…different, the voice had changed, it was no longer the silent whisper in the back of his mind. Now it was a screaming, howling cluster of tortured and warped voices, none of which Jason could focus on. It was maddening and served to enrage Voorhees further, but maybe it was that that the demons of Kanda wanted.

Teeth found bone as Kaylin chewed through Alicia's arm, who by now was in such a state of shock she felt hardly anything at all. She had long since given up the struggle since there was no way she could fight Kaylin off. Alicia shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen, she was going to die by the hands of her girlfriend, there was no stopping it. Her eyes snapped open once again as a piercing shriek tore through Alicia's ears. She stared up at Jason, who had thrust his machete into Kaylin's back, the blade lodged in one of her ribs. Voorhees yanked the weapon from the girls' body and lifted it over his head, staring down at Alicia. Her eyes widened as she saw the blade slice through the air towards her face, she gathered all the strength in her and shifted to the left. A loud _chink _sounded as Jason embedded the machete's blade into the earth, blood gushing from the wound in Alicia's arm.

Kaylin writhed in pain on top of her, blood gushed from her mouth and the deep lesion in her back. Not even pausing to think, Alicia pushed Kaylin off her and rolled away from them, dirt and leaves flew everywhere as she scrambled to her feet and ran to the knoll leading up to the road, ignoring the searing pain in her ankle. The adrenaline rush was getting more intense, she ran so fast and so hard she failed to notice something was missing.

"What can we use against them?" The blonde girl asked Ash as he checked the remaining shells he kept in a leather pouch on his belt.

"Well this car's doing pretty well for now," he replied "but we should find something else, something bigger." The driver glanced in the mirror and turned off onto a sliproad before speaking up.

"There's this huge army surplus store on the other side of the highway." He said. Ash snickered and leant back in his seat.

"How convenient…hey…what are your names? I've told you my life story and you haven't even given me that." The boy sitting next to Ash laughed.

"Sorry man, we kinda forgot in all the excitement." He grinned. "I'm Neil, the fine-looking lady in the front is Cathy…"

"You'd better be calling me a lady." Cathy chimed in; Neil reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Sure you are. Anyway, the one who's driving experience comes from playing Grand Theft Auto is Daniel." Daniel glared at Neil through the rear-view mirror.

"You're one to talk, 'least I didn't total a bumper car." Neil was about to retort when Ash cut in.

"Alright kids, quit squabbling. Just get us to that store."

The pain in Alicia's ankle was burning even more as she struggled to run up the hill to the road, she fell forward and stuck her arms out in front of her to stop herself. Horror struck her heart as she realised that only one arm was holding her up from the ground. She glanced back at the two creatures just as Jason wrenched his machete from the ground. Kaylin had gotten to her feet, holding Alicia's severed arm in her mouth. The teenager started to scramble up the knoll as fast as she could, with Jason and Kaylin closing the gap between them. Kaylin, being the smaller and faster of the two, sped up the knoll towards Alicia, still with the arm between her teeth.

The world blurred around the girl as she gripped the ground with her remaining arm and tugged herself over the brow of the hill onto the side of the road, leaving a dark crimson streak on the grass. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled into the empty road, with Kaylin hot on her heels Alicia sobbed and limped across the highway without noticing the set of full-beam headlights speeding towards her. Kaylin leapt into the road towards Alicia and was about to attack her one last time before a Delta '88 Oldsmobile smashed into her, sending the deadite flying over the roof of the car and crashing down to the asphalt road. The tyres of the vehicle squealed as Daniel slammed the brakes down hard; leaving tyre marks on the highway. Ash flung the passenger door open and got out. Alicia stared at him and the car in disbelief, she was sure she was going to die that night, but thanks to these people, she might survive a little longer.

"Get in." Ash ordered the girl, who was on her way to the car before he even said anything. She was halfway through the doorway when she noticed a dark figure standing outside the window next to an auburn-haired boy. She didn't have time to react before Jason thrust his hand through the window and grabbed the boy by his throat. Cathy screamed and shot forward, pressing herself against the dashboard, she'd dare not try to get out her door, Jason might grab her as well. Neil gagged and grabbed the tree-trunk arm that was squeezing the life out of him, he tried pulling Jason's hand off, but his efforts were fruitless against the monsters colossal strength. Daniel grabbed Cathy's hand and shot out of his door, dragging his friend with him. Alicia stood, frozen in fear, she was tired and weak from running, the world around her blurred and spun as she continually lost blood from what was left of her arm.

Ash cocked his shotgun and was about to approach Jason when Kaylin shot out from behind him and grabbed his head, pulling him back screaming into the shadows of the trees.

"Ash!" Cathy cried out, she tried going after them but Daniel held her back.

"…Guys…" Neil choked "…a little help…" Jason tightened his grip and Neil rasped coarsely, struggling to breathe. Daniel let Cathy go, who stayed with Alicia, he opened the drivers door and took out the steering-wheel lock he always kept under the seat. The teenager hurried over to Jason and swung the lock around and struck him hard in the back of the head, causing the Crystal Lake killer to stumble forward onto the car. He let Neil go and turned his attention to the boy who just assaulted him. Neil spluttered and fell to his side, wheezing and coughing blood over the car seat. Cathy quickly reached through the door and grabbed him before dragging the boy out of the car onto the road, keeping him steady on his feet.

Screams, howls and gunshots came from the woods as Ash and Kaylin viciously fought each other. Ash screamed in pain as he was tossed against a tree, blood trickled down the side of his head from the gash the tree had caused. The teenagers on the road heard a brief silence before the loud and almost reassuring roar of a chainsaw engine rose above the canopy.

Daniel squared-off against Jason as the goliath-esque monster lunged towards him, the 19-year old dodged his grasp and struck him again with the steering-wheel lock.

"Who the hell is this guy!" He yelled as Jason shrugged off the attack. Daniel backed off and ran back to the girls and Neil, who was slowly catching his breath.

"Th-That's Jason…" Alicia stammered, fighting to keep conscious. Daniel stared at her before looking back at Jason, who was slowly making his way around the car.

"Jason Voorhees!" He cried out. "Shit…"

(A/N: I thought I'd make this chapter an extra page longer since I haven't updated for so long. Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
